


5 times touching and 1 time kiss

by LifeisIntriguing



Series: A brush to more [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual pairing: Anderson/John. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times touching and 1 time kiss

The 1st time  
He hadn't meant to brush past Anderson like that, from what John had seen of Anderson, he was grumpy, unfaithful, often trodden on and rather up his own arse. In fact, John had brushed past Anderson a few times, just never on a hot day where neither of them had long sleeves on though. He gasped slightly at the contact, Anderson had glanced at him with a curious look in his eye and then rushed off as he saw Sherlock approaching.

The 2nd time  
He had caught Anderson staring at him slightly ponderingly. John was worried, Anderson never pondered for no good reason and he slightly dreaded what pompous rubbish he was about to come out with, but it didn't happen. Instead he just tried to stalk off, was slightly jostled into John by some nearby PC's and John saw him blush, in fact, he was slightly sure he could feel a warm glow crossing his face. What was going on? Why were they blushing like two teenage kids?

The 3rd time  
John had been glancing at Anderson, who seemed to be only trying to look at John when he wasn't looking back. It was like a secret pact had been made, John dearly wanted to know what it was though. Sherlock brushed past him to get to the body just as Anderson stepped back and they collided, muttering hurried awkward apologies and springing apart. These reactions were feeling suspicious and John wasn't even the world's greatest consulting detective of the room.

The 4th time  
They seemed to have reached a mutual standing point. They'd both step back from the scene while Sherlock showed off and stand in silence with each other. People would get suspicious after all if they talked for any reason, but it was a comfortable silence.  
That is until Sherlock suddenly yelled and jumped back causing everyone to jump a foot off the ground. John and Anderson both instinctively grabbed the person nearest to them and then froze, they glanced at each other and stared, still holding on. Neither of them finding the strong enough impulse to let go. John blinked and they both sprung apart, Anderson muttering something about fresh gloves and rushing off. John watched him go thinking hard. What was this hidden level of Anderson coming through and why to him? And why hadn't either of them wanted to let go?

The 5th time  
It was dark, Sherlock was having an argument with Lestrade and everyone was steering well clear of both them and the crime scene.  
John and Anderson had ended up standing next to each other, leaning against an old wall. John moved his hand down to lean on the wall and it broke causing him to fall slightly into Anderson and his hand to graze Anderson's bum through his blue suit. He caught John and smiled softly, his eyes betraying a certain lusty edge. Anderson stood John upright again and nodded over to Sherlock who was now on his phone as Lestrade grumpily went in search of coffee. John took this as his cue to head over to Sherlock, but felt a brief of regret leaving Anderson. He shook himself, it was Anderson and besides Anderson was married, straight, so why was John both receiving and giving out such signals?

And the 1 time  
Sherlock had sent John off to buy him some fresh nicotine patches, apparently he was all out. John was taking his time, the shops were a good 5 minute fast walk and he was in no mood to rush. No matter how fast John moved, he wouldn't be fast enough for Sherlock, he was just a mere mortal that had stuck around longer than most others.  
He was musing on this thought when he rounded a corner to an alleyway and bumped into Anderson, almost sending him flying, except, flying into John. He grabbed Anderson and held him upright and realised that he didn't really want to let go. He licked his lips without noticing and saw Anderson smile slightly, bringing his hand up to rest on Johns waist and as if it were the most normal thing in the world for them both they leaned in for a quick kiss, which turned into a slightly longer one until John's phone beeped with a text from Sherlock wondering where he was.  
John frowned up slightly at Anderson, "I thought you were married?" Anderson shook his head.  
"He doesn't get everything right." and he lent in pressing a gentle kiss on John's lips, "I've wanted that for weeks." John nodded slightly and kissed him back, "So have I, he can wait a bit longer."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure where this pairing came from and in all honesty, it is AutoCorrect's fault… I just had to write it. Please review!
> 
> First time I've written a 5+1, hope it is okay.
> 
> Un Beta'd, 'scuse any mistakes!


End file.
